The Moon Will Shine
by NinjaWithImagination
Summary: When the teen Loki meets the strange and only not-Thor-obsessed female, Tanith, there's not a chance they won't become best friends! But when her secrets start being uncovered and the Frost Giants start making trouble, what will happen to her? What will happen to him?
1. Claustrophobia Brings People Together!

**A/N: HI! This is my first FF that actually takes place during when Loki's younger so… SPARE ME! Actually, don't spare me! Just remember that ;) This takes place when Loki and Thor are the equivalent of human 15/16**

"Loki, they are here!" Thor's booming voice interrupted the other god's thoughts. Thor bounced into the room, excited. He looked confused when he saw his brother lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "You aren't even ready! Hurry or mother will come!"

"I'll be there in a moment," Loki announced, not looking away from the ceiling. When he heard the sound of footsteps walking away, he sighed and sat up. Truthfully, Loki didn't want to go and see the new guests. Thor would be the one who talked with them, who they would happily think of as family. He would, again, be the outcast.

When the dark haired godly teenager (… no other way to say it really…) left his room, Thor was waiting outside, practically radiating annoyance. "Mother told me I had to wait for you," he explained before Loki asked. They went to where their parents were talking to a few people.

"There you are! May I introduce my sons, Loki and Thor," Odin introduced the two to a couple. The woman in the couple had long, light blue, glistening hair that was cut to her hips. Her eyes were sea green and she was wearing a smooth dress that matched her eyes and seemed to be made of scales. The man was literally the opposite- he had green hair and sea blue eyes, with a matching blue outfit.

"It's wonderful to meet you!" Thor said excitedly. Loki merely nodded, more interested in their looks then talking.

"Our daughter is your age as well," the woman spoke up. Her voice was as smooth as her dress, and she looked at both young gods with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, she is coming in a few days," the man explained, his voice just like his wife's. Loki had never seen such a strange couple. Thor was too caught up in the fact that there'd be a girl his age there and started asking questions about her.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Tanith," the woman softly said. And that was all they spoke of her.

After a few days, Frigga- Loki and Thor's mother- pulled the two boys aside.

"You must be careful around Tanith," she warned them. "She is not like the ladies of Asgard, and it would be unwise to treat her as such," Loki looked at his mother confusedly, but Thor wasn't particularly listening.

Finally, that night, there was a dance/feast in order. Loki and Thor were dressed in their armor and both subtly (well… not so subtly in Thor's case) watching for Tanith. A young woman around their age walked by and Thor decided (in Loki's mind, at least) that his short attention span had been exceeded and asked her to dance.

Now, it was just Loki watching. It was more interesting than dancing, since he could watch other people instead. Then he saw it- a flash of colour. It wasn't the sea green or sea blue that the two guests had, but more of a mix of the two. It had disappeared out through the door that led to the garden. Following it, he saw someone walking away.

"Are you Tanith?" he zipped next to her. The girl jumped and turned to stare at him while he stared at her. She had hair the colour of the moon and a dress that, as he had guessed, was a mix of green and blue. It also seemed to be made of scales. Her eyes were a clear colour that seemed tinted light green.

"Yes, I am," she replied, her voice soft but smooth. "You're Loki, correct?"

"How did you know?" he looked at her, confused.

"Well… since you're wearing armor and my age and somebody told me who the sons of Odin are…" she tipped her head and smiled, not showing her teeth.

"Ah…" he smirked. "What are you doing out here? Wouldn't you rather be dancing?" at this, Tanith shivered.

"I'm probably one of the worst dancers in the world, and anyway, I felt on the verge of fainting- I'm claustrophobic," she explained.

"I may not be claustrophobic, but I would rather watch people dance than actually dance," he told her. At this, the girl nodded, eyes wide. "You should be glad that you are not there though- Thor was looking for you until he exceeded his attention span," Tanith laughed at that, not one of those annoying tinkling sounds that girls made around Thor, but a real laugh.

"I think you were looking for me as well, though," she teased, raising an eyebrow. When he looked bashful, she laughed again. "But at least you have not dragged me onto the dance floor and started asking about my deepest and darkest secrets,"

"I was waiting a few minutes to make sure you were the right person," he cheekily told her. Tanith rolled her eyes at that. Suddenly, she jumped.

"Somebody's coming!" she whispered, looking utterly horrified. Loki grabbed her hand and suddenly they were in a different part of the garden. "Wow…"

"Any reason why you didn't want anyone else to come?" he tipped his head at her.

"Well, what if they made me go back in there?" she looked worried, and the god smirked at her.

"I have never seen any female ever be so horrified to dance," he said, earning a glare from the girl.

"And I thought you were nice!" she chided, shaking her head disappointedly. There was a bench in the gardens, so Tanith flopped onto it ungracefully. Joining her, Loki looked at the ground and noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Don't you need to wear shoes?" he questioned. She shrugged and changed the topic.

"I hear you can do sorcery,"

"Yes, I can," he grinned at her before becoming a look-alike of Thor. Tanith's eyes were wide and she stared at him in shock. When he changed back, she was still staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it is just that you remind me of someone," she smiled at him. "Thor cannot do that, can he?"

"Thor is more brawn than brain," at this, the girl smirked, which was surprising. If Loki had insulted his brother in any other person's presence, they would have glared at him and said he was disrespectful.

"So you two are complete opposites?" she grinned when he noticed the veiled insult and scowled at her. "Well, you have wit and sorcery, and he has his hammer," when she said it like that, it was amusing to him how she could easily throw an insult. Suddenly, she looked surprised and opened her mouth to say something.

"Brother, there you are!" Thor boomed, appearing from a corner. His eyes immediately moved to Tanith. "And I see you have been hiding away with the lovely Tanith!"

"Exactly- we have been hiding from you," the girl easily said. Thor looked completely confused, obviously not understanding. She gave Loki a pitying look that clearly said, 'You have to live with him?'

"You must come and dance with me, Lady Tanith!" the blonde god just defaulted to his main purpose.

"I am sorry, Thor, but I am much more comfortable here with Loki. I am sure many other ladies would love to dance with you- I am not one of them," she turned back to the dark haired god. "What can you do besides changing what you look like?"

"This," there were suddenly seven clones of Loki, all tipping their heads at Tanith. She promptly poked the real Loki, and all the clones disappeared. Thor was looking utterly confused at the rejection.

"Well, you live up to your title," she smiled at the trickster god, not showing her teeth still.

"I should hope so," he smirked, and as if it was planned, the two stood up at the same time. Loki slightly tipped his head one way, and she nodded. They left Thor there, as he hadn't moved from his spot. "I think you have broken Thor."

"Ah well, and I thought he was strong," she grinned and suddenly twirled around for a second.

"And I thought you were a terrible dancer," he noted. She turned back to him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, in my realm, our music is more… fast paced and interesting. Here it's…" she looked both ways suspiciously and then stood on her toes (since Loki was at least a head taller than her) and whispered in his ear. "…Boring,"

"What is your music like?" the god asked curiously.

"For one thing, people sing in it. It has different types- some songs are about love, others are funny, others are sad…" she tipped her head as if thinking. "Yeah…"

"Very interesting," Loki said thoughtfully. "Do you have a favorite?" at this, Tanith's eyes sparkled.

"I have many but one is my favorite. It's called 'Love Song' and it's about this person saying she won't sing a love song for this guy…"

"But… doesn't that mean that she did sing a love song?"

"That's what the All-Father wants you to think!"

**A/N: LOVE SONG BY SARA BAREILLES! I love that song :)! Just let me explain for a moment (this isn't that bit of a plot problem and I think she'll explain it to him soon, but people are just going to review and get all confused) that Tanith's realm was in a time warp for a short while and she didn't know it.**

**Tanith: WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME!?**

**Because they didn't.**

**Tanith: Oh…**

**REVIEW! Or you will be pulled off to dance!**

**Tanith: BY A FROST GIANT!**


	2. Brainless or Misguided?

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: 'CAUSE YOU ONLY NEED THE LIGHT WHEN IT'S BURNING LOW! ;-; **

**I'm going to be updating as regularly as possible, but I hate having only one chapter to somethin' sooo YEAH! **

**THIS HAPPENS A BIT LATER! LIKE, WHEN TANITH AND LOKI ARE FRIENDLIES!**

Loki sighed and looked around warily for Tanith. She was somewhere in Asgard… suddenly, somebody jumped him.

"I GOT YOU!" the girl rolled off and grinned evilly at Loki.

"For the eighteenth time, I believe," he raised an eyebrow.

"Your point being?" she put her hands on her hips, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"My point being," the god sat up. "It's my turn to catch you."

"But you're the GOD of mischief! I don't feel safe not knowing where you are!" her eyes were wide.

"Too bad," he stood up. "Ten seconds," her mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?"

"Seven now," she glared at him before disappearing down the hall. Grinning, Loki slipped into the shadows. Tanith made no noise when she walked, it seemed, so he just silently made his way in the direction she had gone.

After what had felt like hours trying to find the girl, the god stopped a guard and asked if he had seen her.

"Yes, I believe she went into your room," Loki stared at him before zapping himself into his room. It seemed to be empty… but he doubted it. A second later, he heard the sound of a giggle and opened his closet to find Tanith innocently smiling at him.

"Hi, Loki!" she squealed, sidestepping him and placing his helmet on her head as she started to leave the room. "This is a stupid helmet!" the dark haired god raised an eyebrow and a second later grabbed her from behind. "EEP DON'T DO THAT!" she held onto the helmet and went limp before wriggling out of his grasp and making a run for the hall.

"Tanith…" he warned, zapping right in front of her. The girl flopped on the floor in shock.

"ACKPTH you're going to give me a heart attack!" he grabbed the helmet and glared at her before dragging both her and the helmet back to his room. "Where are we going?"

"I don't trust you alone and I need to put my helmet back," Loki informed her.

"Aw, I'm not a child!"

"You act like it."

"Well, you act like a beaver!" he gave Tanith a glance that was a mix between confusion and 'I told you so'. "Maybe I don't want to grow up!"

"You will have to soon," they had arrived at Loki's room and he replaced his helmet and left quickly, not letting go of the girl's arm until they were far away from his sleeping quarters.

"No, I won't. After all, I'm immature, not irresponsible," the god rolled his eyes.

"Then where did you put the book you borrowed from the library a week ago?"

"Asgard."

"Where in Asgard?"

"The palace."

"Where in the palace?"

"A room."

"Which room?"

"The room that has the book I borrowed from the library in it," Loki stared at Tanith incredulously. She smirked. "You may be the god of tricksters, but I've beaten you in conversation."

"You have not!"

"Yeah, I have."

"How?"

"Well, you gave up on figuring out where my book is!"

"Because it's obvious you don't know where it is."

"It's obvious to you."

"And everyone else who has a brain."

"So not Thor?"

"No, Thor would agree with you."

"HEY are you saying I don't have a brain!" the girl looked insulted.

"No, I'm saying you're misguided."

"Is that what Thor is, misguided?"

"No, Thor's just brainless."

"Oh…"

**A/N: HEH… having my characters insult Thor is fun :). Hey, no judging! Remember, now he's all warmonger, ladies, and no responsibility. NYAAHHHHFFFF *wriggles*.**

**Tanith: *nods* **

**Why are you nodding like that?**

**Tanith: *snores***

**Oh, you're sleeping. Whoops. **

**Tanith: *suddenly jumps up and tackles writer* REVIEW AND GET YOUR VERY OWN LOKI HELMET!**


	3. Thor Goes to Timbuktu!

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hi there! Ah, this is awkward. I haven't updated for AGES! I lost all of this information (as well as my LOTR stuff) but I found it on my USB drive! So guess who's going to start updating this again! Since there were only two chapters, any editing will be quick and mostly painless!**

**Anyway, this takes place a little bit before Thor.**

Loki left his room and traipsed to the throne room. Odin had called him there, and he was dreading some long lecture on something he did a week ago. He entered and saw the All Father speaking with someone he couldn't see.

"You called for me, All Father?" Loki interrupted. The king turned around and opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh, enough with the drama," a slightly familiar voice said, and a woman stepped out from behind Odin. She had blonde hair the colour of the moon, and her eyes were still that very light green colour. Her dress though was a deep shimmering purple. She smiled her normal tight lipped smile that Loki hadn't seen since those many years ago when she left with her parents. "Remember me?"

"As I was about to say…" Odin was again cut off by Tanith tackling Loki in a hug, wrapping her arms around him. "Lady Tanith is in danger and will be staying here until the danger is over." Loki looked down at the woman to see her give him a slight eye roll. Raising his eyebrows, he tried to get out of her octopus-like grasp.

"Tanith," he warned, and she finally let go, pouting. "What is she in danger from?"

"Many things." Odin didn't elaborate. Tanith grabbed Loki by the arm and dragged him out.

"You're strong now," he noted. She stopped and looked horrified.

"Do I still have brains?!" she whimpered. The god gave her a thoughtful look.

"I believe you still have some brains," he announced. At this, the woman hugged him again.

"I've missed you so much, Loki!" she squealed, pulling away and smiling at him innocently. "I would have come back much earlier, but you know… 'you're a lady, you can't just go to any realm' and all…"

"Do you have a room?" His words made her stop and she tipped her head, thinking, then shook it. "Then the first thing we'll do is find you one. Then you can rant."

"Brother, there you are!" The two jumped and turned to see Thor strutting over with Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif. "Who is this?" Thor looked Tanith up and down as she exchanged an exasperated look with Loki.

"Obviously I'm Hel," she sarcastically grumbled, rolling her eyes. The blonde god actually looked worried for a moment before laughing.

"I am-" She cut him off immediately.

"I think I should know who you are. After all, I was apparently the focus of your short attention span." She shrugged and then turned to the three others. "You must be Sif! I've heard many good things about you." She grinned at the other woman who looked at her interestedly.

"Thor does have a short attention span, but I particularly don't." Fandral smiled charmingly at Tanith who simply raised her eyebrow and looked at Hogun and Volstagg before turning to Loki.

"Can you show me to a room, Loki? I need to rest," he nodded and led her away.

O.O

Tanith woke up and immediately had a panic attack. _Where am I!? What- oh… right… Asgard. _Sighing at her stupidity, the woman slid out of the soft bed, stretched, and walked over to the dresser which was filled with the clothes she had brought, since Asgard didn't have the type she wore.

O.O

Loki made his way to Tanith's room. Before he could open the door though, it opened on its own to show her smirking at him. She was in a tunic and leggings that were dark green and her hair was in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face.

"I should've waited for you to knock so you could fall down…" she mused, earning a glare from him. "Breakfast time?"

"You know the meals of the day so well," he sarcastically replied as she hooked her arm around his.

"I took a class!" they arrived at the dining hall to see that the others were there already. "Cue the stupidity," she muttered quiet enough for only Loki to hear.

"Well, if it isn't Lady Hel!" Volstagg cheerfully said, earning a smirk from Tanith and Loki. "Care to tell us your name?"

"I am Tanith," she told them, gracefully sitting down next to Sif.

"Can you fight, Lady Tanith?" the other woman asked curiously. At this, Tanith's eyes sparkled and Loki put his head in his hands.

"Definitely." She turned and grinned at the dark haired god who wasn't looking up.

"Beating Loki does not count as being a good fighter," Thor announced, oblivious to the insult. The woman raised an eyebrow, glancing at Loki.

"Actually, I didn't beat him, I beat all the guards… all fighting together against me." She grinned wolfishly.

"I lost a bet," Loki grumbled. Suddenly, he smirked. "In fact, I bet she could battle Thor and not end up in the healer's." Tanith gave him a deadly look, but he ignored it.

"I'll make sure to test that," Thor said, obviously not believing it.

"I will as well," Tanith spoke up, giving Thor a dirty look before standing up. "I need to leave."

"But you have barely eaten!" Volstagg pointed out, in shock that all she'd eaten had been some toast. She smiled wryly.

"I do not have the same metabolism as an Asgardian," she said, disappearing outside of the room.

O.O

The next day, Thor was bragging about something he had done (something only people without brains would care about) and the new guest walked in.

"Thor, I have a question." She leaned against the wall. He turned to her.

"What would that be, lovely Tanith?" he flirted. She rolled her eyes.

"Remember when you said you'd test whether I can fight you and not end up injured?"

"… Yes…"

"Let's test it. I challenge you to a duel." An evil smile played across her face. Thor simply stared at her for a moment. "Oh come on, what am I supposed to say? I want to fight you." The whole room was silent, watching.

"Of course, Lady Tanith. When will we have this 'duel'?" The Thunder God looked at the spectators, grinning widely.

"Tomorrow… outside… see ya!" She smirked, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and walked off. She heard the sound of laughter and took a deep breath. No, she'd get revenge very soon.

O.O

The day of the duel, Tanith was waiting with boredom outside, wondering if Thor couldn't remember the time. It seemed like everyone had been waiting for her to think that, as the area was suddenly filled with Asgardians.

"There we go…" she murmured, smirking a little. The woman didn't look up but knew the exact time Thor arrived since it was when all the spectators started to cheer. She finally did let her eyes slide up to see the god waving at everyone.

"Try not to injure him _too _badly," Loki murmured next to her. "He may just die of embarrassment."

"I'll try," she replied emotionlessly, smirking at how easygoing Thor was acting. "But I might just send him to Timbuktu." The Trickster God didn't understand that, but got the gist- she'd probably kick his ass.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching hopefully." She grinned and shooed her friend away before moving to talk to the Thunder God.

"Hey, are you going to flirt with the crowd the whole time?" At that, he grinned unabashedly.

"I am sorry, Lady Tanith." She raised an eyebrow, thinking that he didn't look sorry at all, but let it slide… for the moment.

"Weapon or no weapon?" Thor looked at the crowd and shouted the question out at them. Tanith sighed, already bored. She turned to where Loki was sitting and mouthed _'He's going to Timbuktu'_ before turning back. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"No weapon!" Thor boomed. The crowd cheered, and Tanith just smirked.

"Cheating or no cheating?" At this, the crowd went silent except for hushed whispers. Thor stared at her. "You know, can I stab you with a knife out of the blue or strictly no weapons?"

"Strictly no weapons- I would not want you to be so badly injured." Her face darkened momentarily before she grinned. Loki, watching, smirked. Poor Thor.

"Okay…" and with that, she started pulling daggers out of her jacket and boots. After about 13 daggers had been thrown in a box, she turned to him. "Let's start. You get first move."

Tanith slid her feet out so they were in line with her shoulders and moved her wrists around, watching Thor emotionlessly. He merely stared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a staring contest, so COME AT ME BRO!" With that, she opened her arms out as if expecting a hug. At that exact moment, Thor jumped at the woman. She easily swerved out of the way, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over using the velocity from his attack to throw him to the ground easily.

The crowd was silent in shock. Thor slowly started to stand up before Tanith, grinning, sent a fist into his temple and the god collapsed, unconscious. She rubbed her knuckles, glad she had wrapped them. He was seriously hardheaded.

"Always works no matter what it's on!" She smirked, saluted the crowd, and picked up her daggers, put them back on her body, and left, head held high.

O.O

Loki found the woman in his room half an hour later.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, worried she had done something.

"I was bored and couldn't find you," she shrugged, not really caring. "Where have you been?"

"With my mother as she frets over Thor." Tanith grinned evilly. "It's not funny! She's worried for his health."

"Physically, he'll wake up soon… mentally, I bet I dented his ego quite a bit," she smirked, splayed on his bed.

"Could you tell her that?"

"Nah, I'm sure she'd rather not talk to the person that did it." She sighed and Loki shook his head, half with amusement and have with disbelief.

O.O

At dinner, Tanith entered the dining hall to tumultuous applause. She sarcastically bowed and then flopped next to Loki.

"I didn't know everyone was so ecstatic to see one of their princes get his butt whooped," she noted. The Trickster God nudged her for her language, but the woman merely rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being such a medieval person, this is how I speak. Deal with it!"

**A/N: I know Tanith seems a lot like a perfect person and everything, but I promise she isn't all wonderful! **

**Tanith: Gee, thanks.**

**You're welcome!**

**Tanith: Sarcasm…**

**Is a word!**

**Tanith: You…**

**Are an amazing, wonderful person!**

**Tanith: I…**

**Am in utter awe of your loveliness!**

**Tanith: Re…**

**VIEW!**


End file.
